The Life I Never Wanted
by Kaikee
Summary: Bruce and Damian wakes up in a different reality. A reality where his parents never died and he never became Batman. In order to their life back before their lives get changed for ever. Bruce and Damian must make a tough decision about the people in their lives.


Summary: Bruce and Damian wakes up in a different reality. A reality where his parents never died and he never became Batman. In order to their life back before their lives get changed for ever. Bruce and Damian must make a tough decision about the people in their lives.

Hello Reader, I wanted you thank for choosing my story. The story takes place in what I like to call the No Batman Au. It's an Au where Thomas and Martha never died. Never causing Bruce to take up crime fighting so never becoming Batman..

Here is some background on the characters and some new ones (Keep Reading For the first chapter):

 **Canon Characters:**

 **Bruce Wayne:** In this reality is still the CEO of Wayne Enterprises taking over from his father Thomas when he retired. He is married the Thalia and is the Father of Damian Wayne.

 **Thalia** **Wayne (Al Ghul):** In this reality has been married to Bruce for almost 18 years. In this reality she is popular model and the daughter of the politician Ra's Al Ghul

 **Damian Wayne:** In this reality is your classic bad boy. Breaking the law, doing drugs, going to wild parties (or throwing them), Sleeping with girls (and sometimes boys). Guys want to be him... Girls want him

 **Thomas Wayne:** In this reality he married Martha Kane but never died. Together with his wife they created the Wayne Children's Foundation. Which is a Settler for the kids of Gotham who don't have a place to go or need a place to stay when they get kicked out.

 **Martha Wayne:** In this reality.. She married Dr. Thomas Wayne but never died. together they created the Wayne Children's foundation

 **Richard "Dick" Grayson:** In this reality he grew up in the Wayne Children's Foundation and owns the Wayne his life for helping him. He went on to be a police officer at the GCPD. He does know why but he has a soft spot for Damian Wayne

 **Jayson Todd:** In this reality he working as an Arkham Security Guard. He had really good life. (Because he never meet Bruce). He is married and has two children name Roy and, Jasmine.

 **Timothy Drake:** In this reality he is a member of the board at Wayne Enterprises. He met his wife in high school and married her shortly after they both graduated college. He has two daughters by the names of Kimberli and Kory.

 **Stephanie Drake (Brown):** In this reality she is the Wife to Tim Drake where they have two Daughters. She is a writer. She writes stories about a _Billionaire Playboy who dress up as a Bat at night to fight crime._

 **Barbara Gordon:** In this reality still the Daughter of Jim but she never becomes Batgirl. She ends up becoming a detective at the GCPD. Later on become the new Commissioner. She may or may not have a thing for a Police officer that has an Ass that won't quit

 **Jim Gordon:** In this reality he is still the Father of Babs and the Commissioner of the GCPD but he retires early. He is tired of all Gotham's Shit and wants to go on a long Vacation

 **New Characters:**

 **Erick Zander:** Is the CEO/ President of Wayne Enterprises. He does everything for his realities Bruce but gets no credit at all. He is a great speaker (but never get to say anything). He is a smart and cunning who will do anything for Wayne Enterprise. (Even if it means killing someone)

 **Bradley Zander** : Is the Son of Erick Zander. He is Damian's Partner in Crime. He hasn't had the best childhood. His dad is a drinker and can gets very violent. His mother and young brother left and never came back for him. He is dating Roy Todd (Jayson's Son)

 **Sterling St.** **C** **loud:** Is the daughter of another Gotham Socialite. Is Forced into an arranged Marriage with Damian (In both realities). She is a quiet, distant girl.

 **Kimberli Drake:** Kimberli or Kimber is another of Damian's Friends. She does have a tiny crush on him but is super sportive of him. She is Tim's oldest daughter. She can be wild sometimes. She is often taking the blame for her younger sister's actions.

 **Roy Todd:** Roy is Jayson Todd's oldest son. He is another member of Damian's Gang of friends. Much like the other realities Jayson he is impulsive and like to make self deprecating jokes about himself. He is also hella gay and is dating Zander's kid.

 **Chapter One:**

"Damian Thomas Wayne wake up this instant" A familiar voice nagged at him.

The teen opened his eyes only to find he must have fallen asleep on the couch form a late night on patrol. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"What time did you get home at" There is that voice again.

Damian turned his head toward the voice and almost had mini heart attack when he saw his mother standing over him.

"I don't care" He replied without thinking and rolled back towards the back of the couch.

"Damian! Do you realize that me and your father worry about you"

The teen roll his eyes out of the sight of his mother.

"Bruce come talk to our son" his mother yelled making the headache (he didn't even know he had) worse

"What is it this time?" He father asked from where he could only assume was the study across the hall

Damian sat up and looked around. The living room was different not only the wallpaper was completely different but there were recent pictures of people. He could only imagine where his DEAD grandparents Thomas and Martha Wayne but that's impossible right? They died long before he was even a thought. He studied his mother. She was wearing a long deep red dress. She had what looked like a vintage wedding ring on. Damian stared at his mother both confused and scared. His mind was telling him to attack but his body did not respond to his mind's request.

"Bruce Alen Wayne! Stop ignoring me and come talk to our son"

Alfred the wayne family butler walked into the living the room. Finally a familiar face.

"Master Damian feet off the couch please" He said in dignified accent.

Damian followed Alfred's request. Frankly he was afraid of what Alfred can do… His mother scoffed. Finally Damian's father walked into the room looking kind of confused.

"Hmmm when did we change the wallpaper in here" He asked quietly

"Bruce? Hello? Our son clearly broke the curfew we put in place!" The brown haired woman yelled at her confused husband

"I don't remember making a curfew" Bruce said under his breath.

Bruce' s comment made his "Wife" scoff and roll her emerald green eyes.

"Don't forget it's Take Your Kid to work Day at Wayne Enterprises." She changed the subject.

She gave a slight peck on her husband's lips then walked out of the room. The family butler followed closely behind her.

"You know about the Multiverse theory right?" Bruce walked over to his son.

"Oh… Yeah in this world we have a perfect family."

"Oh Ha… .In this world I apparently have a drugie for a kid" The teen's father mocked

"Watch your mouth Father" Damian responded without thinking.

Damian watched his father's eye's widen in shock at what he just said.

"I- That's not what I ment to said" Damian tried to explain

"I know… given what you are wearing… I take it that the Damian from "World" is a tad bit disrespectful"

"Grandfather probably would have punched him across the face"

Bruce nodded in agreement.

"I think we are in a "World" where my parents never died and never giving me motivation to become Batman." Bruce explained to his son.

"How did you guess that?" The teen snapped in a snarky tone.

The boy's father exhaled and leaned in closer to his son.

"Next time you make an another snide comment like that I will punch you across the face" Bruce's serious tone made his son jump slightly

"Anyways when I woke… I noticed my graduation picture, Instead of Me and Alfred. It was Me and my Parents. Also I had the wallpaper changed in here before I meet Dick to something less vintage."

"Wow you really are the "World's Greatest Detective"... Anyways I figured that you married Mother sometime before I was born." Damian explained

"You really are my Son" Bruce laughed

"Bruce! Don't forget tonight is the Wayne Foundation Gala and Commissioner Gordon is going to stop by your office today at 2:30…. " Thalia yelled from where Damian thinks could be the Hall Bathroom?

"Okay honey" Bruce faked a loving tone towards his "Wife"

Thalia popped into the living room. Her brown hair was curled and fell just shy of her like the day they met.. Bruce didn't know how to feel towards the fact he was married to Thalia Al Ghul. In his Reality.. She did drug him and then drop their son in his care thirteen years later. Anyways he might as well pretend to be her Bruce Wayne because god only know how long he will be here for.

"Oh and Damian…. When you have time today go apologize to your grandfather, for waking him up at Three in the morning… And get your license back from Officer Grayson please. He was nice enough to hold on it instead of suspending it" She Explained

"Okay Mother" Damian smiled

"Well I have to go.I will see you both later" She walked over and kissed Damian's hairline. Damian smiled at his mother.

She turned toward Bruce and kissed her "husband". Bruce knew if he didn't kiss back she will think something is wrong. He returned the kiss. Damian rolled his eyes at the sight his parents snogging. Thalia broke the kiss. She walked out of the room. To be honest while he was kissing her Bruce felt like he was cheating on himself.

Deep down Damian felt happy that his parents were together but it didn't feel right. This is not his life. This is someone else's. What if he messes up this Damian's life. Pushes all his friends away like he does in his reality. What if he has girlfriend…. Is it still cheating if you aren't the real you?

"Damian!" he snapped out of his thought

"Yes?" He asked

"Your phone"

"Oh"

Damian checked his phone. It was the same one he had in his reality. The name on the contact said "Bradley" He slid the towards answer and brought the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Dude! I take it that you got in trouble"

"How did you guess" Damian asked

"Dude I know you strict your parents are with your Curfew" The boy of the other end laughed

Damian force a laugh. He still had know idea who this guys is.

"What happened last night" Damian was confused and concerned about what he did to.

"You don't remember… Well yeah of course you won't remember'

"Just tell what me happened man"

"Okay so you Drake's really hot daughter.. So she threw a really wild party. Drinking, Drugs, Sex the usual. We got hammered and The cops showed up. Officer Tall,Bright and handsome brought us to the station. Then you kissed him, He got all confused and put us in the drunk tank. He was all like: "I am going to call your parents to come an get you". Then you are all like: "Noooo! Call my grandfather he will come and pick us up. My parents don't need to know about Us-" Then he said: "You mean the fact you and your bud here got arrested." You responded with: "Yeh that". So later your grandfather comes and picks us up. He negotiated with Officer Handsome to just hold our licenses. Until mourning. He dropped me off at my house. And I think he took you back to your house"

"Wait! I kissed him" Damian was shocked at the fact that he kissed the guy. That in his reality is his brother.

"Yeah, That's the only thing you got from that" Bradley sighed "Anyways it's the annual Take Your Kids to Work Day at Wayne Enterprises.. Let me guess you are going to sit in your dad's office bored out of your mind. Oh shit- Hi Roy"

"Hey Zander"

"I am going to let you go Bradley" Damian

"Hey! I am not done talking to yo-

Damian hung up the phone with a sigh. Form what he gathered Bradley is his best friend and he kissed Dick last night.

"So.. Did you find out anything new?" his father asked

"Okay so..Apparently Drake's daughter (who is "hot") threw a party last night and me and Bradley got hammered. Cops came. Dick showed up and arrested me and my Friend. I kissed him. Then he called grandfather Wayne to pick us up."

"I meant about this World"

"Oh Yeah… Drake has a daughter, Dick is a police officer, Bradley is my best friend, He last name is Zander. "

Damian pulled himself off the couch. He walked through the large house until he found his room. Which surprisingly was the same room as in his reality. He walked through the door that lead to his bathroom. He turned on the shower so he can wash whatever happened last off. His mind kept going back to the fact he can wreck this Damian's life. What happen when he leaves?

Bruce walked to to his study. He looked over at his computer. The Wayne Enterprises website was open on it. Well he might as well study what might have change. The website looked the same. He moved over the "Our team" tab.

Bruce Wayne CEO/Philanthropist

"Erick Zander CEO/President…. That's new."

Zander… He knows that name from somewhere but where. Bruce racked his brain for a memory. His mind found it's way back to a couple days ago.

 **-Flash back-**

"No Damian..,You are supposed to be studying"

"But Father I already knows this stuff" The teen whined on the other end of the cell phone

"Not excuses, You are already behind because of your work with the Titans"

"I bet Dick didnt have to do this"

"What? Balance School and being Robin?"

. The teen mumbled something under his breathe. There was a sharp knock on his office door.

"Damian I am going to let you go, Get studying" Bruce said forcefully

"Come in"

Lucius walked in. Behind him a tall,lanky man clad in a dark navy suit entered.

"Bruce I want you to meet Erick Zander." Lucius greeted

"Mr. Wayne" Erick spoke with confidence.

"Mr. Zander it's a pleasure"

Erick was a handsome man. Dark hair and striking blue eyes. He looked like he could a Wayne. He had a firm handshake and stood tall yet confident.

"Bruce I hired him as my Second, If anything were to happen to me (Cough I get stabbed again Cough) and I could not return to work, He is to take over as the President/ CEO. "

"Okay…"

"I will leave you guys to talk"

Lucius walked out of the room. Erick eyed Bruce's office for something to start a conversion with. His eyes fell upon a small framed picture of Damian. It was baby picture that he bribed Thalia out of.

"You have a son?" Erick asked

"Yes I do, Damian. Do you have any kids?"

"Yes I do I have two sons. Bradley and Maxwell?"

Bruce handed Erick a small glass filled with some high end alcohol in it.

"To parenthood" The two men clicked their glasses together.

 **End Of Flashback**

Damian stood in front of the massive amout of clothes this world's Damian had. Back in his world Damian had like maybe a couple of Suits (for formal events), One or two casual shirts, Three or four pairs of black jeans and some shoes. Not to mention he has like four different versions of his Robin Suit. (Original. Rebirth, Arkham, Teen Titans)

He pulled out some black jeans that looked like the ones that he woke up in. To be completely honest he was unsure if these were the ones he woke up in or not. The teen pulled on a red shirt and the black jacket he on coat had a faint smell of weed but it was okay. He pushed his phone into his coat pocket.

"Ready to go" His Father popped his head into the boy's room. "Your room looks Similar to your other one"

"Yeah"

Damian impulsively put his car key (even though he doesn't have a license at the moment) and a small matte black lighter in his coat pocket. The teen followed his father out of his room and to the foyer. Alfred stood by the door.

"Mister Wayne would you like me to press your and the mistress's outfit for tonight" Alfred spoke in a faint British accent.

"Uh sure Alfred" Bruce responded with a tint of sadness

"Master Damian would you like me to press your suit tonight as well"

"Sure Pennyworth"

"I see I have a new nickname" Alfred turned away and walked up the stairs.

Damian followed his father out the driveway. His eye caught sight of a sleek black sports car. He walked over to it. The car was a two door matte black sport car. It had two white racing stripes on it. Damian had talked to his father about him getting a "Robin-Mobile" and this was the car that came up. He looked over to his father who was on the phone. Damian looked inside. Inside the car on the dash there was a folded piece of paper. Impulsively he pulled on car door handle.

"Locked?" He said quietly

Wait.. Hold up! He has keys in his pocket. Surely.. It can be. He click the button on the keys and the car unlocked. Damian sat in disbelief. He quickly opened the driver's side door and grabbed the piece of paper. He locked the door again and walked away. Damian knew he couldn't drive anyways. He opened the piece of paper

 **Dear Wayne Child,**

 **Don't ever leave your car at my house again! I wouldn't be so nice and bring it back next time.**

 **It might not be so good of an idea to leave $65 worth of WEED in your glove box. Your father will hear about this.**

 **PS: If I find out that you slept with my daughter I WILL KILL YOU!**

 **-Timothy Drake**

Damian folded the paper back up and got into the passenger side of his dad's car. What did he do last night.

"Nice car huh?" Bruce said snapping Damian out of his thought

"Yeah…. Apparently it's mine… I mean I have the keys to it."

"Looks like the car I was going to get you" Bruce said quietly

"What!?"

"Well you see...I got Dick a Motorcycle when he moved out, Jayson took the old Batcycle after he came back, Tim got one of my old cars, Steph got the bat snowmobile somehow?"

"You were going to get me a car?" Damian asked in disbelief.

"Actually I already got you a car….. And a motorcycle.."

"What!?"

"Actually the motorcycle is for Robin, It has a bulletproof body, a grappling gun, a drone, all the fancy toys"

Damian was dumbfounded. He thought he was asking for too much when he asked for a car.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing….. Can't a man give his son a sports car, a high end motorcycle, Upgrade his super suit without raising a suspension from his son? "

Damian remained quiet. Deep down he really wants to believe his is father would just give him stuff and not asking for anything in return but he can't.

"What do you want Father?" Damian asked his father again

"Nothing Damian.. Why your you asking me this?"

"Every time Mother gave me anything back in the League… I had to…. Had to kill someone to earn it."

"You know we don't kill… Anyways I got the Motorcycle because I think it's time that you started going out on patrol by yourself."

"You trust me enough to go out by myself?" Damian didn't believe it. He could believe it.

"Of course" Bruce kept his eyes on the road.

Gotham City was on the verge of summer. School had just been let out a day ago. When you think of summer you usually think: Bright, Sunny, long hot days. Well not in Gotham. Gotham City literally only has two Seasons: Dark,Gloomy, always raining and Sunny with a side of downcast. Today was a dark and gloomy kind of day.

"Have you ever noticed that Gotham is always dark?" Damian asked his father

Bruce looked out the windshield. Clouds blocked out the sun giving the city a dark downcast. It made the city

"I never noticed before."

Damian nodded.

"Can we stop at Starbuck…. Please" Damian point at the large green sign of the coffee chain

Bruce sighed and checked the time. He had almost thirty minutes until the "Very Important" board meeting.

"Fine" He breathed as he pulled into a parking space.

The father and son pair walked into the Cafe. The Barista looked like she had mini panic attack when she saw them. Then she started to tell her coworkers to "Get moving"

"Good morning Mr Wayne" The barista smiled "Damian"

Bruce looked at her name tag for her name.

"How are you doing this mourning Christa"

"Oh… I am doing fine." she said with a smile "Let me guess your usual"

"Yeah you guessed right"

"Okay so that is one _Venti_ Ice Coffee with milk. (For Damian) and _Grande_ Coffee" Christa punch the order in the register. "That will be $5.30"

Bruce took out his wallet out of his pocket and pay for the beverages. Damian moved to the end of the counter to get the drinks. He looked around the Cafe. One or two people sat at the tables talking about current events.

"Here you go" a caramel skinned work smiled.

"Thanks" Damian grabbed both of the drinks.

Bruce took his drink.

"I'll Drive" Damian Exclaimed

"No"

"I know how to"

Bruce pulled him closer to him.

"You don't have your license"

Damian stopped dead in his tracks.

"Oh…I forgot"

* * *

Bruce and Damian walked into Wayne Enterprises. The lobby looked the same as the other realities. The marble floor was polished so you can see your reflection in it.

"Mr. Wayne we need to talk" a familiar voice snapped Bruce out of his thought

Timothy Drake walked up to him. His black hair was styled messily. He was wearing a black dress shirt with a golden yellow tie. He wore black pants and a black vest.

"Bruce!" an another voice came at him.

Erick Zander walked up dressed in a navy suit. His arms filled with papers.

"We have to accepts his offer" Erick said "Think of the business"

"No! My Wayne!" Tim Protested "Think of the people this weapon is going to hurt"

Bruce knew exactly what the board meeting is about. Lex wanted to collab with Wayne Enterprises to build a weapon that can kill Superman. In his reality he shot Lex down before the case even got to a meeting.

Bruce looked over at his son who was talking to who he can assume are his "Friend",

"Damian" he harshly whispered at his

"Damian Son…"

Damian looked up from his friend only to see his father mentioning him over to him. With a sigh the teen pulled himself up off floor and walked over to his father.

Drake glared at him.

"Yes Father?"

"Let's talk.. Over here" Bruce mentions away from Drake and Zander.

"What?"

"You know the Lex Problem?"

"Yeah the one where he want to work with you to make a weapon that can kill superman"

"Yes, That is the subject of today's board meeting"

"You can't make that weapon… Father….Think about Clark, Jon, Conner, Kara, and their little dog too"

Bruce stood in silence for a minute. He knew that he won't make the weapon but would this realites Bruce?

"I am not going to make the…. Was that a Wizard of Oz reference in your argument?" Bruce at his son who was beaming.

"I figured since Clark is from Kansas it fit" Damian laughed

"Okay I am-

"You CAN'T MAKE THE WEAPON!" Damian yelled causing everyone look up at him.

"I am -

"I will disown you" Damian whispered

"I am not going to make the weapon okay" Bruce whispered back

Damian watch his father walk back to Drake and Zander.

" _Who knew Damian Wayne was so passionate his father's legacy"_ A voice said quietly.

"Well yeah it's going to be mine, I don't want any mistakes to clean up"

" _It's adorable"_ a teen about his age stood up.

She had white hair that was styled in twin braids. She had fair skin and icy blue eyes. The teen girl circled around him like a vulture circling around it's prey. Her lips were cherry red. He would lying if he said she wasn't taunting him.

" _Well I should go. She you sometime Mr Wayne"_ she winked

"Wait! I never caught your name"

" _I never threw it"_ She left the building.

Damian committed everything about her to his memory. Everything from her hair to the pattern on her boots. They were birds, Robins actually. He didn't understand how he felt about her or why he can feel the heat rise in his cheeks when he thinks about her.


End file.
